


Puppy Training

by telera



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Breeding benches, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Restraints, Spitroasting, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, but nothing explicit, enema references, potty training, weensy bit of scat reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puppy play story featuring Hannibal/Nigel/Will/Adam goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Master Hannibal and Nigel teach puppy Will how to be a good, obedient pup. Written for brassknuckled on tumblr ^=^ Please note this story is fully consesual

'Mind if I smoke?'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as his guest had already lit his cigarette.

 

'No problem' he said handing him an ashtray he kept for visitors.

 

'How long have you had him?' Nigel asked with a raspy voice as he exhaled the smoke.

 

'Only two months and a half. He's a very young pup'.

 

'Got no patience for fucking puppies. Especially if they're not housebroken. Making fucking messes everywhere. I prefer them trained'.

 

'Oh, but that would take off half the fun, wouldn't it?' Hannibal replied with a smile 'Training your own boy. Breaking him yourself'.

 

Nigel grunted something unintelligible, and Hannibal gestured for him to follow to the kitchen.

 

'Fancy place you got yourself here' he said looking around 'You have a beer?'

 

'Sure. I think I'll have some white wine myself. Will!'

 

Hannibal opened the fridge and offered Nigel an ice cold bottle of home made beer. The man uncapped it with a loud pop and drank thirstily.

 

'Will' Hannibal called again, frowning as he filled his glass with the sparkling French wine.

 

'Is this his?' Nigel asked looking at a plump dog bed on the corner. He kicked the puppy blanket curiously, revealing several toys and chew bones 'No wonder he's not obeying. You're fucking spoiling him'.

 

Hannibal opened the French windows of the kitchen and he and Nigel saw the naughty puppy in the backyard garden. Will was digging a hole and wagging his plug tail happily, his hair and skin dirty with mud and full of grass blades.

 

'William!' Hannibal sternly warned 'Come here this instant!'

 

Will lifted his head with a carefree smile and gave a happy bark. He approached his master on hands and knees, but stopped short of entering the kitchen when he saw the stranger looking at him. He was wearing a doggie shirt, but his stance spoke of a contained fury and violence Will was too quick to feel.

 

'Bad puppy!' Nigel said rolling a magazine - _Cuisine Actuelle_ \- and hitting him on the head 'Hasn't your master taught you some manners? You come when he calls you, no fucking delays!'

 

Nigel hit him again, and Will yipped pitifully. He hid behind his master's legs, averting his gaze and cowering on the floor.

 

'Well, well' Hannibal cut in 'What were you doing in the garden? Burying one of your toys? Look at you now, all dirty and muddied for our guest. You've been a very naughty puppy, Will'.

 

Will looked up and whined, nuzzling his master's leg for forgiveness and comfort. He was wearing a heavy duty black leather collar around his neck, with a silver tag that read _HL_ and a steel ring for his leash. He also wore a comfortable dog harness made of thick and strong nylon, with extra buckles and quick release clips too. Nigel frowned and shook his head. All this stuff was just too fucking posh and expensive. Hannibal had shown him a drawer full of muzzles, bone gags and even a dog hood before. Fucking useless. All Nigel needed to train a street dog was a good cage, and he would even hesitate to invest in a remote shock puppy trainer. A young pup needed to feel the hands of his master, not just an impersonal electric shock.

 

'Come now, William' Hannibal soothed 'Our guest wants to play with you'.

 

But Will looked at the stranger and shivered. He was drinking from a bottle of beer, and even the relaxed gesture made him look positively intimidating. Will was scared, and didn't obey the order.

 

'Fucking puppy' Nigel snarled grabbing Will by the scruff. He didn't hurt him at all, that's why he snorted in disgust when the puppy whined and pissed himself in fear.

 

'Filthy pup' Nigel spat 'You like piddling on the floor, uh? Is that it? You like the smell of piss? The taste of it?'

 

He fisted Will's curls and pushed his face into the puddle of urine, rubbing his snout and nose all over it.

 

'Fucking retarded pup' he grumbled 'If you piddled in my house I'd put you down myself'.

 

Will yapped and started to weep, scooting back to the secure shelter of his master's legs and sobbing miserably.

 

'We have talked about this, Will' Hannibal sighed 'I can tolerate submissive urination as a sign of respect, but this is just plain dirty. If you continue this behaviour, I'll have to put you in one of those liner pads for female dogs who are incontinent or in heat'.

 

'Bullshit' Nigel said 'A dog in bloomers is ridiculous. He won't do it again after this, will you, pup?'

 

Will shook is head and curled himself into a ball at Hannibal's feet, rolling on his back to expose his belly in complete submissiveness. But when he did so, his hard cock jutted out from between his thighs, it was filling fast and pulsing red at the tip.

 

'I fucking knew it' Nigel scoffed 'Your puppy likes tough love, Hannibal. He gets off on it. Let me have it for a week and I'll return it meek as a lamb'.

 

'That won't be necessary. As a young pup, Will has a lot of energy to spend, and he gets aroused all too easily. But he knows I don't tolerate random humping or inappropriate erections triggered by wrong cues. That's why I introduced the breeding bench in his every day routine. He spends an hour there in the morning and an extra one too before going to bed'.

 

'Breeding bench?' Nigel lit another cigarette 'This pup's ass needs a good hard cock 24/7. Plug tails and benches won't do the work properly'.

 

'Maybe' Hannibal grinned 'But they're a very important part of Will's training. Let me show you'.

 

Nigel looked at the dirty puppy, who was flushed and breathing raggedly on the floor. Nigel had the feeling that he understood them all too well, and that he was playing his master to get what he wanted. Nigel had once had a puppy who liked to top from the bottom, but after a good ass belting she was eating from his hand in no time at all. Still, the idea of a rape stand for puppies intrigued him, so he followed Hannibal and the pup to the living room.

 

'If you insist' he said with a shrug 'This could be fun'.

 

-

 

The breeding bench was perfect in its simplicity. It was a stand where the puppy stood on his hands and knees while two heavily padded loops went around its neck and waist. The device had been designed for reluctant female bitches who attacked their stud and refused to be bred, and Nigel liked the fact that the bench allowed the pup some movement. It was beautiful to watch a squirming, wiggling pup learning to submit. Hannibal had also added a spreader bar to keep Will's legs wide open, and as he buckled up the sniffling puppy with heavy straps, Nigel saw his dick started to leak precome.

 

'Look' he said pointing a finger 'Just like a bitch in heat'.

 

'Very good' Hannibal praised cleaning Will's face with a wet wipe 'Good pups have permission to get hard while on the bench'.

 

He rubbed Will behind the ears and the young puppy ruffed in content.

 

'Now, Will usually takes a vibrating dildo in his ass, and has my permission to come as many times as he wants. I find this routine helps him with all his pent-up energy, and makes him very docile when--'

 

'Fucking nonsense' Nigel interrupted zipping his pants down 'Nothing like a solid dicking to teach a pup discipline'.

 

He grabbed Will's tail and pulled hard, making the plug pop out of his hole with an obscene, wet noise.

 

'The fuck is all this lube?' Nigel hissed 'You're too soft on him, Hannibal. Too soft'.

 

Nigel placed the blunt tip of his cock on Will's stretched anus and pushed inside, indifferent to the pained bark of the pup and his frantic thrashing.

 

'And you say you've had him _two_ fucking months?' he groaned as he started a vicious fucking 'This pup feels like nobody has popped his cherry yet. What a tight fucking ass, if you were mine you'd be taking my fist already, pup'.

 

Will gasped and moaned as Nigel fucked him, his prostate felt like it was being punched from the inside, and only after a couple of minutes he was coming all over the floor with a helpless sob.

 

'That is not going to help you, boy' Nigel laughed 'I'm far from done with you'.

 

He continued the rough fuck, and Hannibal caressed Will's cheek tenderly.

 

'You must learn to be a good pup' he said kneeling on the floor in front of him 'Just like a good pupil has different teachers, you must benefit from the experience and expertise of different trainers. I know Nigel is very rough and demanding, but this is all for your own good, Will'.

 

Will licked his master's hand submissively, and Hannibal smiled warmly at him.

 

'There's a good boy' he praised pulling his pants and shorts down. It was hard for Will to lick his master's cock with the care and devotion he deserved when the stranger was fucking his ass so roughly, but he tried the best he could to make him proud. After a while he felt his master pinching his nostrils shut, what meant he was ready to come and Will must open his throat for him. It was a difficult position to swallow his cock to the hilt, and Will gagged and sputtered as the swollen cock slid past his throat and choked him for good. He tried to swallow all of his master's come, but as always, a bit ended up dripping down his nose. He still had so much to learn.

 

'Fuck, _fuck_!' Nigel cried, thrusting deep and wild until he bred the puppy's pussy for good 'You wanted stud seed, bitch? This should knock you up'.

 

He panted something in Romanian with the last erratic pushes, then slid his cock out and shoved the tail plug right into Will's ass again. The pup had made a nice mess on the floor, and Nigel slapped his ass hard.

 

'Well done, boy. Daddy is very proud'.

 

Nigel slumped on the floor by his side then, scrubbing a hand down his face and catching his breath. Will started to whimper, and looked at his master with a low whine.

 

'I know, I know' Hannibal said unbuckling him from the bench 'You've done very well, Will. And I'm also very proud of you'.

 

Will nodded and started to shiver. The game had been so intense that he was feeling jittery and anxious already, but his master was there to look after him. Hannibal scooped him in his arms easily and took him to the bathroom, where a tub full of warm, fragant water awaited them already. He stripped off quickly and helped Will out of is harness and collar, getting into the tub behind him and embracing him lovingly.

 

'My good boy' he murmured nuzzling Will's hair 'My good, bright boy'.

 

The warm water and sweet nothings enveloped Will in a blissful sense of comfort and happiness, and after a while his tremors and anxiety started to fade away. It wasn't long until he started to doze off, and he was blessedly asleep when his master brought him to the master bedroom enveloped in a soft, fluffy robe.

 

-

 

Will woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He felt for the snacks that Hannibal always left for him on the bedside table – a bar of _Mars_ and _Snickers_ he didn't approve of, but which gave Will the sugar kick he craved after a scene. However, as he reached for them his hand bumped into a warm, sleeping figure to his left.

 

'Hello, beautiful' Nigel cooed, and Will saw the orange ember of a cigarette dancing in the darkness.

 

'He-Hello' he stammered, because he could still feel his puppy plug tail deep in his ass, which throbbed in a delicious, sore way.

 

'You enjoyed that, uh? You passed out good and hard'.

 

Will blushed and sat up on the bed to reach for his _Mars_ bar. He devoured it hungrily, and peeled the _Snickers_ bar to give a hearty bite.

 

'Yeah'.

 

He looked to his right, and sure enough, Hannibal was also awake. The blue light of the alarm clock said it was 2:37 a.m.

 

'How are you feeling, Will?' Hannibal asked, and Will let out a shaky sigh.

 

'Good. Good, actually-' he looked at the dark figure of the rough man and hesitated. Nigel smelled of clean soap after a fresh shower, but there was a raw power coiled in his muscles, even though he was lying relaxed on the bed 'I quite enjoyed it' he said, happy that his blush would go unnoticed in the darkened room.

 

Nigel let out a chuckle and stubbed his cigarette out.

 

'Come here' he said, and pulled Will down on the bed 'You still have my seed inside you' he said feeling between his cheeks to push the plug deeper inside him 'That's the way it should be, pup'.

 

Will felt his cock twitching and blushed even harder. Nigel no doubt felt it, and he gave his dick a good squeeze.

 

'First thing in the morning, daddy is going to mount you real good, bitch'.

 

Will yelped as he was pulled into a tight embrace, and felt his master spooning him from behind.

 

'Would you like that, Will?' Hannibal asked caressing his flank, and Will nodded into the pillow, not trusting his voice to squeal in excitement.

 

'Very good then' Hannibal said getting the forgotten _Snickers_ bar from his hand and leaving it on his bedside table 'A good morning breeding will do you good. But this time, I'll take care of your puppy hole' he said caressing Will's tail 'And Nigel will train your mouth. You need to get used to his girth as soon as possible'.

 

Will couldn't help a tiny whimper then, and both his master and Nigel chuckled. They sandwiched him in between them protectively, and after a while Will drifted off into a placid sleep where he dreamt of the wonderful puppy training that awaited him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Nigel introduces his cute little pup Adam to puppy Will and puppy Hannibal…

'I don't want to hear a fucking peep from you' Nigel said leaving his armchair and walking to the front door when the bell rang.

 

Will and Hannibal were leashed to the leg of the desk, and both whined lowly. Will was wearing his body harness and collar, and wagged his plug tail submissively at Master’s order. Hannibal was wearing his leather puppy ears and a bone gag, and a sturdy cock ring circled the base of his naughty puppy cock. Nigel had found Hannibal needed far more discipline than Will to submit, especially as he was quite the horndog. He leaked precome everywhere, and humped cushions and pillows at the least opportunity. That’s why Nigel had decided Hannibal’s plug tail would be especially thick and long, so that the pain of his overstreched puppy hole would keep him in check.

 

'The fuck took you so long?' Nigel spat opening the door 'I gave you fucking instructions to get here.'

 

'He-hello' a young man said with a hesitant smile 'I- I followed your instructions' he frowned unfolding a piece of paper 'Bus 79 to Glensdale with stops at Eglinton, Lawrence, the Sports Centre and Finch, but when we got to Star Street I got down thinking there would be stars but there was nothing, only an old supermarket and a church, so I had to walk back to Eglinton to catch the bus again and-'

 

'Shut up, Adam' Nigel grumbled, and the two puppies cringed at the impending punishment. A slap on the head if the young man was lucky, or a good spanking for talking too much. After all, pups didn't talk. Will and Hannibal had learned it the hard way.

 

But both were surprised to see Nigel doing nothing of the such. Instead he took off Adam’s jacket and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Carefully. Even lovingly.

 

'Daddy has missed you so much, darling' he muttered, and the young man blushed nervously.

 

'But- but-'

 

'But what' he said thumbing his nipples until they perked up. Adam let out a tiny whimper, and looked at the desk feeling as his anxiety increased.

 

'Who are they, daddy- they're- looking at me and—'

 

Nigel ran the flat of his tongue up and down Adam’s nipples, nibbling and sucking them playfully.

 

'Daddy is training two new puppies, darling' he said unbuckling his boy's pants 'Maybe you can play with them later. Would you like that?'

 

'Ah!' Adam gasped as Nigel squeezed his dick in one hand 'I- I— don't know if—'

 

'Sshh' Nigel smiled 'I know you're jealous, darling. But there's no fucking need to be. Daddy loves his astronaut puppy more than anything'.

 

He started to stroke the boy’s cock then, watching as he flushed and started to pant hard.

 

'Da-daddy' he whimpered, and Will and Hannibal watched in astonished shock as their master kissed the young pup full on the mouth. He wasdemanding, but also inexplicably tender, filling the boy's mouth with his tongue and chuckling to himself when his hand got coated in a good spray of cum.

 

Both puppies froze, because the boy’s faith was sealed. Once Will had stained his master’s trousers with a few drops of ejaculate, and Nigel had strapped him to the breeding bench to belt his ass raw.

 

'Fucking puppy seed! This dirty mess is disgusting!' he had cried.

 

And when Hannibal had once shot a rope of cum and a glob had splashed on Nigel’s bare chest, the filthy puppy had spent the whole night with a knotting dildo up his ass at full vibration.

 

But the young, awkward pup received no punishment at all. Nigel brought his sticky fingers to his mouth, and the boy licked obediently.

 

'Thank you, daddy' Adam whispered, and Nigel nodded. It had taken a while, but with a very simple, routine training his darling astronaut pup had learned to thank daddy whenever he felt pleasure.

 

'That's a good boy. Now, go to the bathroom upstairs and follow the instructions for a good internal clean. Daddy needs to breed your ass and fill it with vitamins'.

 

The boy turned ever redder then, and left for the stairs with a barely audible  _Yes, daddy._

 

Will and Hannibal looked at each other in disbelief. The gallon enema bag was now a permanent fixture of the breeding bench, and neither of them was allowed any intimacy in the process. Nigel filled their asses with cold, salty water, and they had to expel it all in a bucket of the office corner while master called them  _stinky puppies_  or worse.

 

'Gggrrr' Will growled, and Hannibal scratched the floor in anger.

 

'Shut the fuck up, you two' Nigel snarled climbing up the stairs 'Or when I return I'll fucking fist you good and hard'.

 

The two puppies lowered their heads in fear and submission, but when master disappeared upstairs, they cuddled together under the desk to comfort each other. They didn’t dare to speak, but both started to plan their particular revenge in their heads.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Will and puppy Hannibal are jealous of how nice Master Nigel is with young pup Adam, and they plan a revenge…

'Oowiee daddy'.

 

Will and Hannibal sneaked into the master bedroom on tiptoes. If Master caught them they’d be severely punished, but their curiosity got the better of them.

 

'Hush, darling' Nigel said squirting more lube on his fingers 'This is what happens when daddy doesn't fuck his good pup every night. See? Your puppy hole is tight again. Take a deep breath'.

 

The two naughty puppies watched as Master slid a careful finger deep in Adam’s ass. The young pup was lying on his back, his legs spread wide apart as Nigel knelt between them. He was panting raggedly, and tried to grab his dick only to have his paw quickly slapped away.

 

'Remember the fucking rules, darling' Nigel said adding a second finger, and the young pup squeezed his eyes shut.

 

'Puppies need their daddy to take care of them. Puppies must be good and obedient' he intoned 'Puppies mustn't touch themselves. Puppies must be bred daily'.

 

'That's right' Nigel said coating his cock with a good dollop of the clear gel 'And what else?'

 

'Daddies don't suck puppy dick. Only when they've been really, really good'.

 

'And have you been good today, darling?'

 

'Y-yes, daddy. I— ooh’.

 

Will and Hannibal watched as Master pushed into the young pup, grabbing his cock and squeezing at the base to control his orgasm.

 

'So fucking tight' he breathed, and Adam started to make the most delicious puppy noises they had ever heard. He yipped so very sweetly, and the tiny breathless whimpers made Nigel rumble with pleasure.

 

'Fuck yes' he hissed 'Daddy has missed his little astronaut puppy so fucking much'.

 

Will started a low growl of jealousy, and he crawled on the rug feeling anxious and neglected. He and Hannibal had been in the bathroom before, where they found an empty Fleet enema box and a soothing cream. It wasn’t fair. Hannibal had barked angrily, especially as he was the one who always got the harsher treatment for being a fucking randy puppy in heat. So he had whispered a plan around his bone gag to Will, and he was now waiting patiently for the right moment to act.

 

'Puppies don't come until their daddy gives them permission' Nigel cooed as Adam's little cries became louder 'You remember that rule, right?'

 

'I- I know daddy I want to be good but-'

 

The young pup trailed off and gave a strangled cry. Master was pumping his cock hard so that he came first, making his cute puppy butt squeeze his alpha cock for good. Nigel loved to come like this, and when his orgasm hit he bred Adam long and hard.

 

'There' he said pulling his cock out with a wet pop and spreading the boy's cheeks 'Nice and gaping with daddy's seed'.

 

Adam muttered something unintelligibly, and Hannibal elbowed Will for attention. He nodded, and both jumped on the bed and started licking the globs of cum greedily.

 

'The fucking fuck are you two doing here!' Nigel cried in outrage, but the young pup started to giggle happily.

 

'Oh, daddy! They're so good, haha!'

 

Will slurped the white cum that Adam had shot over his own belly, while Hannibal licked his puppy hole clean and tasted Master’s cum.

 

The display of extreme submissiveness pleased Nigel against his better judgement, that and his beloved pup’s laughter.

 

'You're tickling me, haha!' cried Adam, because Will was now nuzzling his nipples and pawing at his chest playfully.

 

Nigel lit a cigarette as his two naughty pups licked Adam clean, and that was the opportunity Hannibal had been waiting for. He slipped a bullet into the boy’s ass, and the young pup barely noticed it. He had got it from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and he began to tongue Adam’s balls then, starting a teasing tickle as the laxative took effect.

 

'Ooh daddy I don't feel— I am—'

 

'What is it, darling?' Nigel said puffing at his cigarette as he looked for the remote control of the TV 'I'll find you a documentary channel so you can watch the stars before going to sleep.'

 

'But my belly-' he frowned 'My belly—'

 

'Is full of daddy's seed' Nigel murmured flicking through the channels 'Just as it should be'.

 

'But- ah!’

 

Hannibal and Will started to yap around the young pup then, pretending to play with him when in reality they wanted him isolated and cut off from daddy.

 

'Keep the fuck down' Nigel grumbled, his attention focused on the TV as he tried to find the right channel.

 

But the two naughty puppies didn’t obey, and instead held Adam down as he started to tremble and shake.

 

'We don't like you, astronaut boy' Will hissed into his ear 'This will teach you a lesson'.

 

Hannibal licked his cheek with a wicked grin, and both watched as the pup lost control of his body. It was a pity he didn’t soil himself properly, after all he was pretty clean inside. But it was shameful enough, and he began to weep.

 

'Daddy' he sobbed 'Daddy!'

 

Will and Hannibal jumped to the floor, and both watched the scene wagging their tales in evil satisfaction.

 

'The fuck- What the fucking happened here, Adam!'

 

The pup broke down miserably, mortified beyond belief and beet red in the face.

 

'I don't know daddy I- I—' he sniffled and choked a heaving sob 'Please don't be mad at me'.

 

The two naughty puppies exchanged a devious look, and they both awaited with bated breath the punishment that would no doubt follow the behaviour of this filthiest of puppies. But their expectations shattered when Master said:

 

'Oh, darling baby. Daddy could never be angry with his astronaut pup. Come here' Nigel scooped Adam in his arms and kissed him 'It's been a week, and you need to get used to having daddy's seed inside you again. That's all. Let's have a bath together. You' he snarled looking at Will and Hannibal 'Clean this mess and change the sheets. I want everything clean for the night. If you behave properly, I'll let you sleep at the foot of the bed. Go'.

 

He left with the trembling pup in his arms, and Will and Hannibal grunted and growled in defeat. They may have lost this battle, but the war was far from over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC… In a likely final and happy foursome :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very belated update, my lovelies, I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Where puppies Will, Hannibal and Adam find a very sweet and happy ending •ᴥ•

 

Adam couldn't sleep. The bath with daddy had been loving and soothing, but he knew the naughty pups had done something evil to him. As an Aspie he knew he was different, and that some people were mean to him because of it. But he had done nothing wrong, so why had the puppies been so cruel to him? Soiling himself on daddy's bed was horrible, and he sniffled a tear as he tried to make sense of it.

 

He wasn't the only one crying, though. Daddy was snoring lightly by his side, but Adam could hear a low whimpering coming from the foot of the bed. The naughty puppies had been allowed to sleep there for the night, and Adam peeked his head over the edge of the bed to see what was happening.

 

The two evil pups were curled in a ball on the rug, the big, tanned one spooning the little one from behind. It was him who was crying, and Adam knitted his brow.

 

'Are you in pain?'

 

The tanned puppy - _Ru_ _by_ in Adam's mind- caressed and nuzzled his partner - _Rusty_ \- who cuddled up to him seeking comfort.

 

'What do you care' Will replied, and he continued sobbing pitifully.

 

Adam lied down on the bed again. He could snuggle up to daddy and fall asleep, after all _Rusty_ and _Ruby_ had been very mean to him. But the low whimper wouldn't stop, and it touched something deep inside Adam.

 

'If you're in pain I can bring you some medicine' Adam offered. The puppy yelped and lifted his pert ass in the air, and for a moment Adam thought he might have worms.

 

'Wait' he said kneeling on the floor 'I know how to help you'.

 

Adam grabbed his plug tail and started to pull it out, but Will froze and barked in fear.

 

'Get away! If you unplug me your daddy will punish us'.

 

'He won't punish _me_ ' Adam said, and slid the plug out with a wet pop. The puppy was very stretched and wet, but everything seemed to be fine with him. After a moment's consideration Adam pulled Hannibal's tail out too, and the old pup moaned in pain as the thick toy finally left his abused hole. He and Will had been plugged for days on end, and now that the constant pressure and discomfort were gone, they looked at Adam with a mixture of fear, surprise and suspicion.

 

'What do you want?' Will asked 'Why are you so good to us?'

 

But Adam didn't reply, and he unbuckled Will's harness instead. He also took off Hannibal's bone gag and leather ears, and shoved everything under the bed.

 

'I don't want to see you crying' he said in the end 'Puppies should be good and happy'.

 

Will blushed lightly at the generosity of the young pup, especially after what he and Hannibal had done to him. He was feeling very ashamed, and looked up at Hannibal for guidance.

 

'Will was crying because he doesn't like to sleep on the floor' Hannibal explained 'Nor do I'.

 

 

Hannibal didn't say the obvious, hoping the young pup would connect the dots – this was the first night they didn't share Master's bed because of _him_. But Adam didn't seem to get the implication. He frowned at the king sized bed where daddy was sleeping and said:

 

'I'll sleep with you then'.

 

Hannibal and Will watched in surprise as Adam picked several pillows and cushions from the bed and started to make a nice, cosy nest on the floor.

 

'Sleeping on the floor can be quite comfortable. I used to lie like this in my room with my laser stars projector. I would feed it images from my laptop every night, beginning with the Carina Nebula or NGC 3372. It lies at an estimated distance of 6,500 to 10,000 light years from Earth, and the most accurate pictures were taken by the VLT telescope a few years ago. The nebula contains the two stars clusters Trumpler 15 and Trumpler 16, which is the home of Eta Carinae and HD 93129A, a massive--'

Suddenly Nigel turned around in his sleep, and Adam lowered his voice.

 

'Daddy always says I speak too much', he confided, and the two pups smiled shyly.

 

Adam finished his warm and fluffy pillow nest and curled naked over one of the cushions.

 

'Come' he whispered invitingly 'We'll sleep together'.

 

Hannibal and Will looked at each other in confusion, but in the end they lied by Adam's side, snuggling up to him as the young astronaut pup smiled blissfully.

 

'That's the way it should be' he giggled 'Puppies stick together'.

 

Will started to lick his cheek then, and Hannibal lapped at his fingers tentatively. The laxative prank seemed terribly cruel and callous now, and the pups tried their best to ask forgiveness and make it up for Adam.

 

'You're very good' Hannibal murmured, and Will nodded.

 

'And kind hearted'.

 

They both started to nuzzle Adam, intent on making him feel good with gentle nips and loving caresses. Adam purred in contentment, and soon his pink puppy cocklet got all hard and wet. Will and Hannibal started to lick it together, knowing full well they'd be getting a harsh punishment if Master found out. But they were ready to risk it in order to show how sorry they were, so they tickled Adam's cock with their tongues, smiling as the young pup started to pant raggedly.

 

'Aaah-aa!' Adam cried despite himself, as the feeling of the puppies's tongues on his dick was overwhelming 'Dad-eeeee!'

 

'The fuck is this?' Nigel exclaimed as he woke up from his uneasy sleep 'A fucking puppy basket?'

 

He frowned at the naked bodies of his puppies sweating and writhing together, but wasn't that much displeased by the wanton picture they made.

 

'Ooohhh daddy' Adam moaned ' _Ruby_ and _Rusty_ are so good to me... '

 

'They better be' Nigel grunted lighting up a cigarette 'Or else'.

 

'Can I--- Can I cum, daddy?' Adam asked meekly, and for the slightest of seconds Will and Hannibal stooped their avid licking in fear.

 

'Sure, darling. Daddy wants to see his cute astronaut pup coming. And you two' he warned sternly 'You better clean my young pup clean or you'll get the belt'.

 

That was all Will and Hannibal needed to hear, and they renewed their sloppy, noisy licking like the good randy puppies they were. They spat and drooled over Adam's rosy cocklet to make it slippery and wet, and they teamed up to suck it real good. They took turns to swirl their tongues around the reddened tip, and after a while Will engulfed the shaft whole as Hannibal mouthed the young pup's balls. It was too much for Adam, who came with a whimper and started to shake.

 

'Daddy' he breathed 'Daddy!'

 

Will and Hannibal made sure to lick the boy clean as Master has ordered, and they gobbled the pup's come as if their lives depended on it.

 

'Good boys' Nigel said with a little smile as he took a puff at his cigarette 'How are you feeling, darling?'

 

But Adam was beyond hearing, and all he managed was a low whimper as _Rusty_ and _Ruby_ cuddled up to him, shielding him protectively between their bodies.

 

'Hmmm, let's go back to sleep, it's too fucking early anyway' Nigel said frowning at the alarm clock, that read 5:35 a.m. 'And you better ready your doggie holes for when we wake up again' he warned crushing the cigarette on an ashtray 'Daddy is going to seed their naughty little pups real deep today'.

 

Will and Hannibal didn't hear that, though. They were fast asleep, cocooning their little puppy brother Adam in a warm, cosy hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Breeding Bench](http://i639.photobucket.com/albums/uu118/Bully-Empire/TEST2.jpg) (NSFW)


End file.
